Seigaku Meets Shuei
by animagafreak
Summary: Ultra Maniac xover.Seigaku meets the Shuei tennis club, who have become a lot better that before ever since they became a coed team. They have to stay in the same hotel, and become either friend or foe. There's also the approaching tennis match...


"AI!!!" Nina gave a high pitched squeal. "Ayu dear, you're so lucky!! You made it into the district tennis tournament!!! You'll do great!! I can't believe this! Ah! We've got to go get ready for your celebration party! Ayu dear, Nina's so happy for you!" Nina bounced up and down, radiating happiness for her friend.

Ayu gave a nervous laugh. "Well, Nina, you really shouldn't do that until Hiroki and I actually win. The players from the neighboring schools actually weren't that good, and you never know what schools might be playing. Miyuki-sensei (I just made up that coach) told us a famous school is going to be playing, but she didn't say which." Ayu frowned, "I'm sorta worried."

"Ah! That's right!" Nina seemed to not have heard a word after Ayu had said Hiroki's name. "Hiroki told me that you two would be a co-ed team! He said you guys will be the first team to do that! Yay! Nina gets to cheer for two people!" Nina laughed in joy. "I can't wait!"

Nina stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" Ayu asked, concerned.

"Well, Tetsushi, Nina, Yuta, and Sayaka can come, too; right?" Nina pouted. :I wanna go!!! Even if Miyuki-sensei says not to, I'm gonna go!!" Nina changed her stubbornness into something else so fast that Ayu really wondered how she never noticed Nina was from another world. "WAAAAAH!!!! Ayu dear! PLEASE LEMME COME!!! WAH! I Don't wanna stay here!!! AHHH!!!" Nina sobbed uncontrollably.

"Ah!" Ayu started, shocked by Nina's sudden outburst. "D-Don't worry! I'll ask Miyuki-sensei! She'll say yes for sure!" Ayu laughed nervously.

"Heehee! Okie dokie!"

"AW! No fair! How come you getta go watch Ryoma-sama play tennis while I have to watch my annoying little brothers!" Tomo cried. Literally cried.

"Ah, uh, ano, but Tomo-chan, you don't have to worry! I'll tell you everything that happens! I'm sure Ryoma-kun will win!" Sakuno assured her friend in her usual nervous manner.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakuno and Tomo heard a familiar sound that no one could really like. "Don't you worry your little heads off! My two years of tennis experience (Guess who) tell me that Echizen will win! Momo-chan-senpai and Tezuka-senpai will make sure of that! HAHAHAHAHA! I know it!" Horio laughed and turned to Kachiro and Mizuno standing next to him. "Don't you agree? Echizen will definitely win!" Horio boasted.

"Yoo-hoo! Horio! Aren't you FORGETTING someone!?!" A menacing voice approached before Kachiro or Mizuno could answer. "I think **I **deserve some of the credit!" Kikumaru took a step forward. "Riiiiight?" Kikumaru's put his eye next to Horio's head.

Horio took a step back, along with Kachiro and Mizuno. Kachiro was the first to regain his composure and managed to stutter out, "Y-y-yes, Kikumaru-senpai. You deserve l-lots of c-credit. Eep!"

As the threesome looked behind Kikumaru, they saw an even more frightening sight.

"K-K-Kai-Kaido-senpai." Mizuno choked out. His fear was inevitable.

"Hssssssss."

You could hear their screams of terror a mile away as they ran from the creeping Kaido Kaoru.

Sakuno watched, knowing that what just took place right in front of her eyes never happened in a different school. Yup. Seishun Junior high was definitely a one-of-a-kind place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal. "AH!!! Ryoma-sama!!!!!" As Sakuno looked back, she saw that it really was Ryoma approaching. Suddenly her face turned warm and she had the sudden urge to just fade away. She always made a fool of herself in front of Ryoma Echizen.

"Yo!" Momo was accompanying Ryoma, and greeted the freshmen and Kikumaru loudly (Kaido left. Did you really think he'd stay for something like this?).

"Ah! Momo-chan! Ryoma-kun! Have you guys been practicing for the district tournament? I hear we'll be playing against Shuei junior high. I also heard that they weren't really the **best** players last year, but they changed the teams a bit to make it a co-ed team. They're supposed to be really good now! We're still gonna cream them! No one can beat Seigaku!!" Kikumaru, Momo, and Ryoma immediately began talking about tennis, and Sakuno wondered if she would ever become a tennis otaku also. It seemed like everyone else was (It really does).

So! How'd you all like it? Was it good? Was it okay? Was it sucky? Tell me!! Please! Tell me how to make it better! Please! Okay! Here is my poll for future chapters! Review and answer the poll! I need five opinions for each question!

Should I describe the Tennis matches or not?

Yes

No

Should I make Seishun Junior High tie, win, or lose against Shuei Junior High?

Tie

Win

Lose

JUST KIDDING! I DON'T WANNA SPOIL IT!!! .

I'm gonna put all the girls in the same room, and the boys in the same room. Is that Ok with everyone?

Sure

NOOOOOOO!

Should I make the next chappie more than twice as long?

OF COURSE!!!

YES!

DEFINITELY!!

And finally, ARE YOU GONNA KEEP READING!!!!

YES!!! (MeYAY!)

NO!! NEVER! (Me-sob sob sniff sniff HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!!!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Maybe(MeI hope that means yes!!)

Haha! That's all the polls! Answer in your reviews! And here's the next chapter's preview!

Next ChappieShuei Meets Seigaku!

Well, they're gonna meet, choose their rooms, grow to either be friends or ENIMES!! WAH HA HA HA!

That's all for now!

animagafreak


End file.
